


Smoke

by winterfirehair



Series: First Love [3]
Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: Crush, F/M, First Cigarette, First Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Smoking, Talking, Underage Smoking, first time smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfirehair/pseuds/winterfirehair
Summary: Tyler feels like he is losing his friends. Oliver seems to be the only one who cares. Is sharing a cigarette an indirect kiss though?





	Smoke

Tyler slammed his locker door shut, the loud sound echoing through the empty hallway. School was out, most of the other students had already left the building to go home and do homework or meet their friends.

His friends were gone, too. Tyler didn't know where they went or what they did, but he could figure it out on his own. Luke was with Kate and McQuaid probably went to chess training in the neighbour city's school, since Boring High School did not have a chess club.

It bugged him, but Tyler was used to being alone by now. With the start of the new school year, their group had started drifting apart, even though it seemed like Tyler was the only one noticing the difference. He didn't mention it, but he secretly was afraid that he was losing the friends he grew up with just like that. Of course Tyler knew that things like this simply happened in life, but the thought of being left all alone was scary.

Tyler sighed. He didn't want to go home. His father wouldn't be home to drink his ass off for a few more hours, but sitting around in his room while his mother ignored his existence wasn't exactly how Tyler wanted to spend his afternoon.

He jumped when suddenly a door not far away from him was slammed open, but relaxed again when he saw that it was only Oliver. Still, his heart started racing in his chest. Just like every time he saw the older boy somewhere, he felt his knees going weak and the butterflies in his stomach do some loopings. Blushing, he shoved his belongings into his bag, watching Oliver only out of the corner of his eyes.

The older one didn't seem to spot him, turning towards the exit without looking around and then leaving the building. Tyler stared after him, his heart still beating heavily. A smile spread over his lips. Oliver was unreachable for him, but the older boy still managed it to brighten his day simply by existing.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Tyler slowly made his way to the exit. Outside, the sun was shining, filling the air with warmth. Summer was just around the corner, he could feel it. That meant ice cream, going for a swim about every day and staying out late.

Closing his eyes for a moment and taking in the sweet feeling of the sunshine on his face, Tyler didn't notice Oliver until he walked right into the other boy, who dropped his freshly lightened cigarette in shock. Tyler gasped, stumbling backwards and then paling when he saw who he had run into. His stomach did a flip so hard that he felt nauseous for a brief second, simply freezing in front of a slightly confused Oliver.

"Hey, watch where you're going. Daydreaming much?"

Picking up his cigarette, Oliver raised a brow when Tyler still didn't move nor say anything. "You okay?"

"What? Yeah, sure. I'm sorry! I didn't see you standing there!"

As fast as his face had lost it's colour just seconds ago, Tyler now blushed when his voice turned squeaky again just like it did for a while now when he was excited. He had tried to get it under control before, but there was just no use - his body simply did what it wanted.

Oliver on the other hand simply smiled. He couldn't help but think that the younger boy was kind of cute with his behaviour and the way his voice sometimes cracked. Turning serious again, he dusted himself off in a dramatic fashion. "Thou has't dirtied me thee fool! Apologize! Or I'll has't thee payeth for thy crime!"

The younger boy stared at him as if Oliver had just talked in Chinese. Of course he had heard Oliver imitate the kind of language used in Shakespearan plays before, but it was just confusing the boy to the core. When the older one noticed his look, he laughed. "Hey, nothing happened, alright? Don't worry. Are you okay though? You seemed to think about something pretty hard if you didn't see me."

Taking a drag of his cig, he looked at Tyler expectantly, who simply shrugged. "I was thinking about summer. You know, getting ice cream, going to the pool..."

"With your little friends?"

Oliver saw that the question had struck a nerve as Tyler's entire expression changed for a second. The younger one then sighed. "I guess."

"Did you guys fight or something?"

Leaning against the wall behind him, Oliver looked at Tyler, genuinely interested in what was going on. During the time they were filming their movie already, he had noticed a certain distance between Tyler and his friends. Considering that their group had seemed to be really close before, he couldn't help but wonder if something had happened.

Tyler hesitated for a moment. He felt awkward talking about his fears with the older boy, but maybe Oliver had experienced something similar before and could help him to keep his friends by his side.

"To be honest... I think we're somehow drifting apart? Luke has his girlfriend now and McQuaid does his stuff and I'm kinda left alone?", Tyler tried to explain. He could feel his face burn, talking to his crush about such personal stuff, but at the same time, he felt a weight lifted from his chest.

The older one nodded, his face scrunching up in thought. "That's part of growing up. You'll probably stay friends, but you just started your first year at High School and that's the time where you find new friends and form new groups."

"That's pretty shit if you ask me...", Tyler mumbled, not exactly pleased with this kind of answer. Oliver was silent for a moment, before offering his cigarette to the younger boy, who looked at him in confusion. Oliver shrugged. "You wanna try? Tastes like shit but it's kinda calming."

Tyler hesitated again. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in trying a cigarette - hell, he was a curious teenager, of course he would try it - but all he could think about was that this cig had touched Oliver's lips. If he took it now - wouldn't that somehow be an indirect kiss? The thought sparked the memory of their kiss during the seven minutes game and Tyler couldn't help but blush again. That evening was over a week ago and yet he had thought of it every day, wishing that he could go back and experience that feeling of Oliver's soft lips on his own again and again.

Oliver could see how Tyler's cheeks turned pink. He couldn't help but smirk, figuring pretty fast what the boy was thinking about. Somehow them sharing a cigarette was like an indirect kiss and that reminded them both of the actual kiss they had shared before. Biting his lip, Oliver tried to push the upcoming desire away. He wouldn't mind kissing Tyler again, but this feeling was wrong. He had a girlfriend for hell's sake. Or whatever Emaline and him were now. Since their fight some days ago, their relationship had changed and if someone asked for Oliver's opinion, they were done anyway. But there was no way he could make out with Tyler then, no matter how much he'd like to. It was just wrong.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Tyler took the cigarette out of his hand, taking a way too fast and deep drag from it that had him start coughing instantly. Laughing, Oliver patted his back. "Not so fast cowboy, you'll choke if you do it like this. Try some light drags for the start and don't inhale it too deep. You'll have to get used to it first."

With his eyes watering slightly, Tyler looked up at the older boy, still coughing. "You're right, it tastes like shit."

Oliver smiled and Tyler tried another drag, more carefully this time. After a moment, he exhaled a small amount of smoke. The older boy couldn't help but think that Tyler looked incredibly attractive like that. It was an absolutely aesthetic view.

With them sharing it, it didn't take long until they finished the cigarette and Oliver just dropped it, putting it out with his foot. He then looked at Tyler. "I guess you're free for the rest of the afternoon?"

Tyler simply nodded. "Yeah. The other's are doing who knows what without me." He sounded incredibly disappointed, a fact that made Oliver feel somehow protective towards the younger. He didn't like the fact that Tyler was being hurt by his friends. Still, he smiled as he offered his hand to the younger one.

"Wanna hang out with me then?"


End file.
